Une autre voie
by Alaiya
Summary: Sasayama est mort. Le coefficient de criminalité de Kogami a dépassé les limites admises par Sybil. Et Ginoza n'a d'autre choix que d'appliquer les ordres qui découlent d'une telle situation. Mais quand le "criminel" est un partenaire, un ami, ne faut-il pas revoir son sens des priorités ?


**Titre** : Une autre voie

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 16 janvier – Arrestation

**Personnages**: Ginoza, Kogami

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: 1 399

**Disclaimer**: I.G.

**Note** : préquelle. Prend place juste après la mort de Sasayama.

**Participation au vote de fin de mois** : non

* * *

**Une autre voie**

Un silence de mort régnait entre les murs du Bureau. Et si le décès – et plus encore, ses circonstances – de Sasayama n'y était pas étranger, une autre absence, une autre _disparition_ pesait tout son poids dans l'atmosphère soudain délétère qui forçait les regards à se détourner et les voix à chuchoter. Voire à se taire alors que les pas de Ginoza claquèrent sur le linoléum glacé en direction de la cellule vitrée, là-bas, tout au bout du couloir.

L'inspecteur Kogami n'était plus. Destitué par Sybil, sa plaque et son arme lui avait été retirées. Ses poignets entravés. Son identité piétinée. Le système avait parlé : son coefficient de criminalité le privait de sa place dans la société et seule une cure en centre de réhabilitation pourrait la lui rendre. Pourrait.

La main posée sur le dispositif numérique d'ouverture de la geôle, Ginoza s'immobilisa et se retournant, il balaya le couloir d'un regard hargneux derrière ses lunettes.

« Vous n'avez rien donc rien d'autre de plus utile à faire? Ce cinglé est toujours là dehors ! Alors faites en sorte que Sasayama ne soit pas mort pour rien, allez ! »

Sa voix sèche et autoritaire cingla le silence et tête baissée, les quelques silhouettes présentes retournèrent à leur poste. Dans le lot, celle, massive, de son père, n'échappa pas à l'inspecteur tout comme celle, souple et longiligne, de Yayoi. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le montant de la porte mais il ne rajouta rien. Que pourrait-il bien dire qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Et lui, d'ailleurs, le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Kogami ? C'est l'heure.

— Ne me fais pas ça, Ginoza. J'ai besoin de temps, de plus de temps. J'étais tout près ! »

Lorsque le regard du jeune homme, fiévreux sous sa tignasse emmêlée, se releva pour venir se planter dans celui de Nobuchika, celui-ci lutta pour ne pas s'en détourner. Souffrance, colère, espoir et résolution se mêlaient en un maelström qui allumait dans les prunelles azur une flamme que même Sybil ne parviendrait jamais à éteindre.

« S'il te plaît, reprit Kogami. Une heure. Donne-moi juste une heure et je te retrouve la trace du suspect. Tu l'arrêtes. Et après, je ferai ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

— Je ne peux pas. Et tu sais très bien _pourquoi_. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vérifier: les caméras étaient là, au-dessus d'eux, de même que les capteurs de leur état émotionnel. Serrant les dents, et les poings, Ginoza raffermit son ton :

« Sybil t'assigne au centre de réhabilitation de secteur 7. Nous devons y être d'ici dix minutes.

— Et Sasayama, tu y penses ? »

C'était comme si Kogami ne l'avait pas écouté. Ou entendu. Son attention toujours rivée sur son partenaire – ancien partenaire corrigea in petto Ginoza sans avoir appréhendé l'aiguillon de détresse qui soudain le transperça – il secoua la tête et reprit dans un chuchotement :

« Tu as _vu_. On ne peut pas laisser celui qui a fait ça en liberté. Et s'il s'en est pris à Sasayama, alors ça veut dire qu'on touche au but.

— En effet. Le Bureau va le trouver, cela ne posera pas de problème.

— Vous avez besoin de moi pour ça. _Tu_ as besoin de moi.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Les mots avaient fusé, cassants. La colère dans les yeux de Kogami, subitement remplacée par la stupéfaction, avait trouvé un nouvel hôte et s'écoulait hors de Ginoza en un flot qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir contrôler. Frémissant, le corps tout entier tendu comme un arc, il contemplait d'en haut l'inspecteur déchu toujours assis sur le banc des suspects :

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, à moi ? »

Le grondement dans sa voix était si ténu cependant qu'il demeura entre eux, les micros pourtant sensibles de Sybil n'en captant qu'un chuintement indistinct.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit! »

_Non, tu n'avais pas le droit. Non ! _En cet instant très précis, toute la cruauté de l'instant se dévoilait et Gino vacilla, retenu à grand peine par sa fureur à défaut d'accepter de ressentir autre chose. Dans l'affolement général qui avait immédiatement suivi les soudaines directives de Sybil, en une sorte de mélange de surprise et d'horreur associé à l'armement automatique des Dominateurs pointés sur Kogami, il n'avait pas réalisé. Un réflexe machinal avait replié son index sur la gâchette et l'autre homme, sonné par la décharge magnétique, s'était écroulé. Il s'était alors avancé pour passer les menottes autour des poignets de son partenaire avant de l'emmener. Au vu et au su de tout le monde.

Mais à présent, la réalité prenait corps. Pour de bon. Devant lui, ne se tenait plus l'inspecteur Kogami; cet homme-là n'existait tout simplement plus. Non, il faisait face à un étranger. Un être qu'il avait cru connaître, en qui il avait cru pouvoir avoir confiance. Un être qui l'avait trahi.

Au creux de ses poings serrés, ses ongles entamèrent sa paume et la douleur lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Non du fait de son intensité, mais en l'occurrence de sa familiarité. Avec un goût acide de bile au fond de la gorge, il marmonna tout en se détournant :

« Ne m'oblige pas à employer de nouveau la force. Debout.

— Gino, regarde-moi. »

Kogami avait toujours été rapide, tant dans ses raisonnements que dans ses gestes l'inspecteur ne l'avait même pas vu bouger et pourtant l'autre homme agrippait déjà son bras.

« Je n'en reviendrai pas, chuchota Shinya.

— Lâche-moi.

— Non. »

Lentement, la tête de Ginoza pivota pour contempler son ancien partenaire. Ce dernier le tenait sous son regard attentif et la fébrilité qui tantôt l'illuminait en avait disparu pour laisser la place à un voile pensif. Kogami ne suppliait pas, ne demandait rien : pas son genre. Mais en cette seconde très précise, il cherchait quelque chose, là derrière les lunettes sévères qui le toisaient.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. »

Ginoza tenta de se dégager, sans succès, mais sans conviction non plus.

« Toi et moi, on a choisi ce boulot pour les mêmes raisons.

— Non. Je ne crois pas, non. Plus aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

Bien malgré lui, la voix de Ginoza tremblait et il se mordit brutalement l'intérieur des joues. Il avait raison, bon sang ! Si Kogami disait vrai, il aurait écouté ses conseils, il ne se serait pas mis dans une telle position, il aurait respecté les règles, il aurait respecté leur amitié et il l'aurait respecté, lui ! Si convictions similaires ils avaient eues, elles avaient volé en éclats deux heures plus tôt.

« Tu es un criminel, Kogami.

— Prouve-le. »

Devant l'air soudain interloqué et vaguement horrifié de Ginoza, la révolte reflétée subitement dans le regard de l'autre homme s'assourdit aussi sec. Néanmoins il poursuivit, toujours à voix basse, rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'inspecteur :

« Tu ne peux pas. Tout simplement parce que j'en suis pas un. Et ça aussi, tu le sais. »

Les muscles raidis du bras de Ginoza se détendirent alors sous les doigts de Kogami et lorsque ce dernier le lâcha enfin, l'inspecteur murmura d'une voix lasse :

« Sybil t'a jugé. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

— Si. Donne-moi une chance.

— Une chance pour quoi ? Pour transgresser les règles, une fois de plus ? Pour me mettre dans une position encore plus délicate ? J'aurais dû… »

Ginoza aurait dû s'apercevoir que le psycho-pass de son partenaire s'assombrissait. Il aurait dû l'arrêter pendant qu'il en était encore temps. L'empêcher de sombrer. Le protéger contre lui-même. Contre toute attente néanmoins, et plus particulièrement contre la sienne, un sourire vaguement mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comme si Kogami avait besoin que qui que ce soit le protège, tiens ! Les hommes comme lui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, à partir du moment où ils étaient en accord avec leur conscience. Il en avait déjà eu un premier aperçu vingt ans plus tôt et regretta amèrement, tout à coup, que toutes ces années ne lui aient pas enseigné la clairvoyance nécessaire.

« Gino, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Kogami s'était positionné en face de la porte, attendant que son ancien partenaire procède à son ouverture.

« Et tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me donner une chance de te prouver que tu peux encore me faire confiance. »


End file.
